The Beautiful Sky
by Burnt Red
Summary: "I will offer you pleasure, in return I want pain." Non-massacre, drugs, sex and violence
1. I'm the Queen, Bitch

A:N/ I AM SORRY, I AM NOT DEAD. I'VE DECIDED TO RESTART THIS STORY.

* * *

_Prologue_

_Some millennia ago….. When the gods and demons ruled the lands_

_Suddenly, one of the Juubi's tails reached up to the stars and hurtled the falling sky to the hard earth. The Gods of the 7 realms seldom did anything, turning their noses up into the air, this was not **their** concern. However the Sky princess Orihime was angered; she took centuries to weave the sky with her crafty hands._

_With her gold thread she started re-stitch the black linings of fate. In her fit of rage she had made a deal with the demon lord Taturus; she made three wishes. Her first wish to make sure that the all the realms knew about her wrath. The Sky princess's second wish to make sure that her children would have the power to rival the gods themselves. And the third and final wish was that if she failed in her revenge her children would carry on her work…willing or not, they would be loyal; she would never be betrayed by anyone again!_

_**"I will offer you pleasure, in return I want pain..."**_

_"I accept your terms"_

_From then on Orihime's children were known as **Kuro no Shi, **for they were cold and lethal; and they were blessed with the beauty and powers that rivalled the gods themselves...but every great power had a price- a **painful **price, that is._

* * *

_As those words left her lips the demon let out an awfully beautiful smile. Orihime fell on her knees, as angry red marks formed on her body. They were intricate, yet they enhanced the beauty of her exotic auburn hair, and her deep storm grey eyes became dark green, akin to envy itself. _

_So much pain and anguish_

_Bloody tears fell_

_A dark gold crescent moon formed in the middle of her forehead._

_"**These powers will form only when your children experience a deep hatred; when they are pulled violently out of their innocence, then, and then only will the world see your wrath. The mark is the key to your power…"**_

_She dug her nails into her arms as her transformation took place. It drew blood, and she gasped as she didn't see the crimson she had expected to see- but black; black as the depths of the void. **Her transformation was complete.**_

_She smiled, the elongated fangs gave it a rather contorted look._

_ 'The goddess turned demon wench**' Taturus thought.**_

_**Oh insanity, thou art a curse-ed snake, beautiful. **_

_Grabbing her chin, Taturus grinned cruelly, _

_'Oh how the pure have fallen.__'_

_As if reading his thoughts, __Orihime struck her transformed hand now claw into the Demon Lord's body in anger. As she ripped her hand out; she eyed her claws with great curiosity. _

_Lightning danced in her acid green eyes. She would be the hell-bent Goddess damned for the rest of eternity. And she didn't care._

**_"Now…suffer...Whore" _**_were his last words as he died lying in a pool of his own black blood._

_Her eyes grew wide, her grin was wiped of her face, and she fell on her knees again. The crescent moon on her forehead pulsed; the intricate red marks reached out to the ground in swirls and lapped the dead Demon Lord's blood. _

_She smiled liking the pain…she wanted more of this pain-pleasure. Greed can be one's undoing._

_But she was an exception. _

_She became a monster; she became wrath itself. The sky was crumbling, constantly in pain…constantly crying. _

_Queen of the Damned._

_The Conqueror of Hell._

* * *

_However Izanagi's children, the three Gods Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo had vowed to their father to keep a sacred promise. **The balance must be kept. **_

_After a long and arduous battle they barely managing to seal her; her power was indeed mighty. However before she was sealed; she slit her wrists and drained her black blood and poured it on the humans down below. Transferring a piece of her soul to her so-called 'children'. They were drenched in the Hellish Queen's blood…which contained her lethal powers. Like their mother they would be damned forever._

_She smiled…a true smile…finally looking upon the three sibling gods with hatred and uttered her final words "**Death is only the beginning.**"_

_The three sibling's blood ran cold, and they sealed her to deepest depths of the earth where nothing could find her. _

_The God's were even more foolish of underestimating a mother's love. Even in her confines she would seep her powers to her children, after all they had become part human and part God. Beautiful and deadly. Hearts darker than obsidian, rage hotter than lava and the protected by the dark power's of Hell. They were feared.__But alas even the seal could not contain her unholy powers. And she would often scream in her confinement. Her children could hear her cries. They became mad._

_Wary of her children, the three sibling's rallied an army with the rest of heaven and marched into hell and massacred her children. Her dear sweet children_

But fate was cruel. Whether you were god or not.

_The former Sky Princess smiled in her sealed prison, this was not the end. And so she waited._

_**Still waiting...**_

* * *

_**A/N: Finished. I know, I'm evil. Apologies for errors.**_

_**~Burnt Red**_


	2. Bathing in gold, like I was meant to

_Chapter 1 bitches, one day later_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_'Gentlemen, I present to you the Devil.'_

She moved; she shaked and she dropped. Her ass so low, all eyes on her. She swayed her hips as she moved, her eyes closed. Her smirk was evident. She knew that they knew she was hot. Hold the fuck up.

She is hot.

I mean hot damn.

Devil horns and all.

'_Hello boys, welcome to hell.' _She said in husky voice.

She was freaking jail-bait; her leather bustier containing her tits, her figure looked so fucking exquisite. The red leather contrasted with the paleness of her skin.

Bitch please. Bow Motherfuckers.

Queen of Hell partying here

_Metaphorically speaking_

**_They don't need to know that_**

And she opened her eyes, deep blue. Electrifyingly alluring. She slid herself down to do the splits. One hand trailing down her figure and the other on the pole. As she pulled herself up, she hooked her left leg to the pole, and bringing her right leg up. She was upside down. Giving her audience a full view of her bountiful cleavage.

She smirked again as she overheard one of her audience members audience muttering 'if she is the devil, I don't mind going to hell'.

Then she saw him, eyeing her like piece of candy.

**Lick him like a fucking lollipop**

* * *

She is a kunoichi and honey she had to get her hands dirty. Her innocence tainted. For Konoha.

"Target spotted." She whispered through the radio; subtly disguised as one of her earrings as she turned away from the audience.

"Let the bidding commence gentlemen" The announcer said.

"1000 ryo"

"1500 ryo"

"2000 ryo"

"10,000 ryo" Her target shouted, earning shocked grunts and a few glares from the rest of the participants.

_'Phase one complete,' she thought._

* * *

_Flashback…._

_'Your target is called Yukishi Yato,' Danzo stated in an emotionless mask as he continued 'the reason why I chose you was because he likes his women but he loves sex even more. He has stolen an important scroll, I want it back. Now that he has it he will be trying to sell it to the highest bidder.'_

_'Your team will act as your back up, but you must kill him before he sells that scroll, seduce him and kill him Sakura.'_

_'I don't need to tell you not to leave a trace.'_

_'Hai Danzo-sama.' She replied as she bowed with the rest of her team mates._

**_'Well at least it pays well.' Inner thought._**

* * *

_Present._

She pushed him on the bed. He propped himself up his smirk evident, his lecherous eyes undressing her mentally.

Though she had to give it to him, he is hot.

_Stunning hazel eyes complimented his angular face, and the six pack, the red treasure trail going down to his pants. She could see his hard on. _

**_Man candy._**

**_Target. Kill._**

**_Prey. Mine._**

**_Seduce. Tempt._**

She unzipped the back, her breasts bounced out of their confinement. She climbed on top of him, kissing him roughly.

**_Fun. Her fun._**

She swivelled her hips on his clothed arousal. She moaned as he bit one of her tits, his hand on the other, and '_oh!'_ he started to lick, his way up to her neck, where he bit hard.

His eyes flashed an acid green and red markings appeared all over his body, but were quickly gone before she could notice.

He started flipping them over, flipping them over so he was on top both hands on her tits, he sucked and bit his way down to her clothed cunt. He didn't see her cruel smirk. He only heard moans of pleasure.

"You like that you whore" He grunted

_**Keep talking dirty like that you'll make my insides dewy **_

Well now unclothed.

He trailed his hands down her sides and inserted one finger in her hot wet cavern.

"Do you want more you wench?"

She screamed in pleasure.

In and out, he sat unbelievably fast pace, she ripped of his pants and underwear. And flipped them over, she pushed her wet pussy on his dick.

**_Ride him like a freaking rodeo._**

**_Rein him in girl. Make him cum. _**

And she did. She rode him like freaking rodeo, up and down on his dick, her hands scratching his back her mouth biting and sucking on his skin.

**_I hate killing hot men. _**

_Then we are left with fat ugly ones._

**_At least their stupid and you can take advantage of that._**

_Yes, you know I do. I like bathing in gold._

_We're going to hell_

**_At least it's a party_**

He came in her, long and hard. It felt good to him she was the best he ever had. Her mask of pleasure was then replaced with a mask of indifference.

"What's wrong babe? Did you not get your fill?" He sneered.

She smirked

"I did, thank you. I'm glad you had yours."

She released her henge, her ebony black hair turning to rose pink and her ice blue eyes turning to vivid emerald green. He did the foolish thing of trying to escape. But that is when he finally noticed, his hands were tied to the top of the bed post with charka restraining cuffs.

"You stole something, I want it back" she drawled, as she got up off his cock, her naked body on full display. She bent down and gave his cock one last lick before moving away from him completely she sat down on the chair across the bed.

"It was idiotic of you to bring me too your apartment"

She found the scroll in a hidden compartment after she rummaged through his closet.

**_How predictable_**

"Are you not going to kill me?" He asked in a curious tone, his eyes flashing an acid green.

She blinked, she could have sworn…. '_No'_ she was informed that Yukish Yato had no blood line limit. She was glad she had put chakra restraining cuffs on him.

He coughed, and it followed with another until it turned into a coughing fit. That was when he noticed, he was coughing out his own blood.

"You bitch" he yelled inbetween coughs.

"As you can see, it has been arranged." She smirked before she teleported out of his apartment in a haze of swirling fire and ash.

"Did you leave any trace?" One of her masked team mates asked.

"No."

**BOOM**

An explosion was heard.

"How tragic, there was a gas leak in the apartment." She smiled cruelly before putting back her non-descript mask.

**Tragic indeed**

As she walked away, she couldn't help but think about the haunting, acid green eyes.

"Mission Accomplished"

* * *

**AN: Finished chapter 1, tell me what you guys think!**

**Apologies for errors**

**~Burnt Red**


	3. Subete no hito wa shinanakereba naranai

_Chapter 2_

**_"I will offer you pleasure, in return I want pain..."_**

_"I accept your terms"_

_._

_._

_._

_She smiled…a true smile…finally looking upon the three sibling gods with hatred and uttered her final words "_**_Death is only the beginning._**_"_

* * *

Sakura hadn't had that dream in awhile, _'something bad is going to happen'_ she sighed as she ran her fingers through her rose locks. She stretched, she heard the satisfying pops of her spine and with cat's grace she was out of her bed and padding into the bathroom.

**_Girl we need a bath. That mission was fucking filthy._**

_Well what do you expect? _

**_Unicorns _**

_I wish_

**_Covering yourself with poison was ingenious though, I must say_**

_Honey, I am fucking genius_

**_Yeah right_**

_You just insulted yourself_

**_Maybe I did, maybe I didn't_**

_Fuck you inner_

**_No thank you_**

_I didn't want too anyway besides there isn't enough cranberry juice in the world to stop the fire in between my legs_

**_I didn't want to know about that_**

_Tough-fucking-luck, and now you know._

Sakura didn't hear a reply, mentally thanking the deity that was looking over her, inner was a bitch from hell when she wanted to be. She would come up with some of the most hilarious crap in the tensest situations; it would take Sakura some of her will power not to laugh.

Fuck her crude sense of humour, and fuck her sassy inner too.

And now time for a nice, long shower.

* * *

As she walked into the double doors of the Hokage's office, she sighed as she saw her Hokage had fallen asleep, sake bottles and paperwork littered around the office. She tapped her Shishou on the shoulder, instantly waking Tsunade up; if Sakura hadn't moved out the way in time she would've had a nasty punch in the gut.

Tsunade made the sign to seal the office, sound proofing the office and tinting the windows she didn't want any eavesdroppers nor any person to lipreading. Her paranoia came in handy at times.

"Report" Tsunade demanded

"Mission accomplished, I copied the retrieved scroll, Danzo did not suspect a thing. However, there is some kind of code that the scroll has been written in I have cracked the first paragraph it will take me at least another week to crack the rest off it." Sakura stated blandly.

This was her life now, she was Tsunade's spy now, she had to stay always at least 20 steps ahead of Danzo. She now made it her business to know everything about her opponents. Being the Hokage's personal apprentice had allowed her to open all archives.

**_He, who steps on the battlefield unprepared, is an idiot._**

_It's good that we are not men then._

She knew how dangerous the game she was playing could be. In this game she knew she had to win or she would die and hell if she was going she would be sure to drag Danzo and all her enemies down to the pits of hell with her. That she was sure of that fact.

Sakura was shaken out of her scheming when she saw her Shishou with a pained look.

"Are you alright Shishou?"

There was a long pause.

Tsunade broke it.

"Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi are coming back to the village".

**_She forgot about Jiraya, she is probably gonna get anal from him later _**

_I do not want to know about my Shishou's sex life._

**_Remember the time we walked in and they were doing the doggy on the desk._**

_Thanks for the mental image, that I did not want to remember_

**_No problem, but it's been awhile since you saw your team though_**

_3 fucking years. They left me._

**_They will bow to you soon enough, I'll make sure of that._**

_What do you mean?_

Inner was silent.

"You are not to blow your cover, be careful Kakashi and Sasuke might be very suspicious…they know you are my apprentice but they do not know about you being Danzo's apprentice. Let's keep it that way." Tsunade said in an even tone.

_'She's__ right.' _She thought, everyone in the village including the Upper Clans, the Hyuuga and Uchiha think of her as the kind, bubbly medic with monster strength. She was all of that, but this was one of her masks; don't get her wrong. Only, she was a medic with countries wide, mountains deep of corpses and blood shed on her track record. All for Konoha, her beloved home.

* * *

"I am sure you are aware, your team mates are returning." It was a statement, Danzo was well informed, as always

_**But not enough, if only he actually knew what you were capable of**_

_My head would be on metal spike, for all of Konoha to see_

**_Or it could be his_**

She bowed her head in her kneeling position.

"Hai Danzo-sama"

Even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she and Danzo were very alike, they would do anything to keep their home safe, they weren't above poisoning the river to eliminate their threat, rather than to head their enemy head on. They weren't afraid of getting their hands dirty. In that way she admired Danzo, he had taught her so much and that caused her to develop masks that even her Shishou didn't know about (it was best that she did not know). He was the one to teach her that she could get her hands dirty, but how she could get away with it.

He was ruthless and he was a threat; he had stamped out her emotions. But she had his trust, she bowed to him, low like a dog. But she was a wolf in a dog's clothing, and with wild animals, put them on a leash and pull it tight enough it will cause the animal will snap and rip apart its owner and then bathe in their blood.

She was no different. She only had to wait for the right moment.

"Do not blow your cover… I will contact you later, I have another mission for you."

"Hai Danzo-sama"

She disappeared promptly

* * *

"IT FEEL GREAT TO BE BACK, DATTEBAYO"

"Shut up dobe"

"No you shut up teme"

"Hell fucking no, don't tell what to do!"

"I can't wait for Sakura-chan to see my awesome cool moves"

"I don't think she wants too"

"OH YEAH, YOU WANNA BET?!"

Both Kakashi and Jiraya sweat dropped, they had to put up with their childish banter for the last three years.

Give them locusts or the other ten freaking plagues of Egypt, they could put up with that, anything but these two.

All of them stopped when they heard tinkling laughter.

"I see you two never change"

But they both changed physically, both Sasuke and Naruto had grown taller and more muscular. Sasuke was taller out of the two but Naruto was more hench out of the two. Sasuke was wearing high collared short-sleeved, blue arm bands. His hair had grown longer and his features much less rounded; he was no longer a boy. Of course the Uchiha crest was stamped proudly on the back of his shirt. He also wore standard shinobi pants with a black belt sash around his waist. For Naruto his eyes had become bluer, it reminded Sakura like the ocean. His face had become angular, he looked like his father as his hair had grown longer and few locks framed one side of his face (some of it was held back by his now black forehead protector). He had changed his colour scheme, now he garnered an orange and black jump suit.

"Neh Sakura-chan, it's been so long"

"You've grown your hair"

"Yeah, I did, do you like it?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

Sakura was thankful that Naruto broke the awkward silence that had settled.

"Me and teme have become super strong, YOU HAVE TO SEE US IN ACTION"

**_I would love to see the action between you two in the bedroom, the rhythmic thrusts, and the rippling six packs_**

Sakura mentally face palmed.

"Teme and I dobe, grammar you idiot"

"Like hell I would put you before me!"

Sakura smiled, it didn't quite reach her eyes but boys did not reach it. But both Kakashi and Jiraya did. Kakashi studied his former student she had grown into a beautiful woman, she wore a halter neck mesh dress that reached half way down her thigh, underneath she had a black band round her breasts, (when did they grow so big?) and a black barely skirt covered her *ahem*. Her hair had become wavier and her bangs were now side parted, she had a few streaks of red in it. Her arms were covered with black plated gauntlets. On her feet were high heeled sandals, it made her legs look longer. The most surprising was change was the diamond on her forehead.

_"__Stored chakra" _Kakashi thought.

"So it is true, you did train with the Hokage?" Jiraya asked cautiously

"Hai I did, Jiraya-sama." she answered sweetly, she smiled; again not reaching her eyes, but this time more believable.

_"__Too sweetly" _Kakashi thought warily, _"something is off with her"_

Her boys didn't notice the tension, Naruto happily talking to Sakura about his adventures, Sasuke occasionally butting in. Sakura laughed as she animatedly spoke about her training with Tsunade-shishou. The pinkette was aware about her former Sensei regarding her silently as they walked to the Hokage's tower; she glared at him from the corner of her eye

**_You need to deal with scarecrow_**

_Hai I do_

_**Let the games begin**_

* * *

Sakura knew the moment she walked into her apartment that there was someone else there.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She called out

"Hai, it is me"

"What can I do for you? Please be quick, I have had a rather taxing day at the hospital!" She said in an even tone

"What have you been doing for the past three years?"

"Training"

"With whom?"

"Tsunade-Shishou"

"And?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Kakashi-Sensei?" She snapped she was tired of people leaving her behind. "Why would you care? You and the boys left me behind. What was that Kakashi-sensei 'those who leave their team mates are lower than trash'? Don't give me that bullshit. You never did care, and I don't need you to start caring. So stay out of it Kakashi-sensei, I can manage it on my own, don't get involved. I have what I want, so as long as we work together as a 'team' on missions we will get along famously." She finished coldly.

**_Respect_**

"Sakura….I…" Kakashi started, with guilt in his lone eye.

"Save it Kakashi-Sensei, I don't want to hear it…"

Kakashi bowed his head, he had failed again.

"We have a mission tomorrow"

"Hai I am aware. Goodnight Kakashi-Sensei"

* * *

**AN: Chapter 2 is done, please review, I don't whether if I should continue or not. But thank you to those who followed and put it as a favorite.**

**Apologies for errors.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**~Burnt Red**


	4. Doth mother know you bathe in her blood?

Chapter 3

"Oh Sakura-Chan, you are so beautiful now!" Mikoto smiled, as she held the pinkette's hand, it had been a month, and having men around in the house all the time could be made very annoying at times. "It is nice to finally have some girl time!"

**_Testosterone, emotionally constipated jackasses _**

_With the exception of Shisui_

**_A fine male specimen, you should bang him_**

_We already did, he took my virginity_

**_Oh yeah! He was amazing in bed_**

_I agree_

**_Then you should bang Itachi too, have a threesome _**

Sakura mentally snorted. She tightened her hand around Mikoto's, she enjoyed the once a month girl's day out between herself and the Uchiha Martiarch. She had grown closer to her after Sasuke and Naruto left to train. Mikoto was (still is) truly a saint, after all she had saved the pinkette from homelessness and hunger. Sure the pinkette was self sufficient but no-one could beat a mother's home cooking, nor a mother's love. Mikoto was there when her parent's disowned her after she had refused to retire from her ninja career. Sakura honestly tried to open up to the beautiful Martiarch, but she had too many masks, and she had made sure to make them out of steel, so they would not shatter.

Sometimes she hated being so tainted.

_**That is incorrect because you know you are lying, you fucking love it.**_

* * *

Sakura's POV

The code was definitely a hard one to crack, fuck Danzo and his paranoia. At least it wasn't impossible. The first paragraph was fucking weird, the person who wrote it was either off his meds or higher that fuck. I mean seriously, what the actual fuck. It was sketchy as fuck.

_I think I need a beer_

**_Make it ten_**

_I might get drunk_

**_Unlikely, I thought that stuff had become vitamins for you_**

_Well I can still get drunk on Vodka, you know the real strong shit_

**_Vodka tastes like goat piss_**

_That is subjective._

**_You still have 3 paragraphs to crack_**

_Fuck you _

**_No thank you. Now chop chop we do not have all the time in the world_**

The amount of notations around the foreign language on the scroll, was disturbing, '**_a five year old has better handwriting than you, faggot' _**her inner had said, she thought there was no need for name calling.

But she had roughly translated it, finally.

**"****How dare thee vermin lay a handeth on the Mother, those foolish curs, thou art nothing but beasts, for our Mother was the unholy divine. I curse those who have dared to run afoot in the fires, the usurpers have challenged the Mother." **Inner began, dramatically.

"**We bow to the mother, in her grace, in her love, for we are nothing but loyal, the Kuro no shi, the damned, the tainted and the broken. We will be for eternity. We the unholy will forever bathe in the blood of those who dare defy our Mother."**

"**Our marks shall burn those to the core when touched, the Moon shall lay witness as our eyes to turn into envy and the air around us will suffocate those in our way, as we have bathed in our Mother's blood, for our blood to turn black and hearts to become cold. The infernal fire shall follow."**

**"****The vermin have laid siege to the court, the infernal pit has been tainted by the Righteous, our blood is calling, our black blood is singing for revenge, for we are creatures of the Darkness. But alas Mother was conquered, and the righteous have begun to destroy the ruthless, they have dared to disturb the balance of infinite Cosmos. But we the Kuro No Shi have the blood of Mother and our wrath shall survive, for our Mother has made it so, fate is always on our side and fate has made sure that Kuro no shi will live on, as dictated by Mother. The treacherous vermin-Gods will never see and shall never see; until it is too late." **Inner finished

_What the fuck?! I knew I could smell crazy from this damned scroll, who is the Mother? Who are the Kuro No Shi? Damn Danzo and his fucking weird ass taste in bedtime stories._

**_Danzo is a crazy bastard...crazy but not an idiot. Why would he have this in code if it was just some bed time story?_**

_But fuck, this is just nuts_

**_You know a lot myth is devised from the truth_**

_Are you saying the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are real?_

**_Well demons are real_**

_Point taken, I need to tell Shishou about this, I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

**AN: So finished chapter 3, I know a bit short as it was rather hard to write, apologies for errors. Please review, this stuff gives me encouragement to write. Thank you to those who followed the story :)**

~ Burnt Red


	5. Beautiful, dirty, rich, dirty, beautiful

Please review and I do not own naruto

* * *

Chapter 4

A young girl in a white dress screamed and struggled as she was being dragged through the muddy leaves, she grimaced as her bloody knees scraped the ground. The burly man who was dragging her did not take any notice, the girl was light and easy to drag, and he had chained her up real good, besides it would all over soon.

After trudging/dragging through the mud for another 15 minutes, he had arrived at a cave. On the outside it was an average but well hidden cave, no one would be able to spot it, and for extra defense it had layer upon layer of genjutsu to keep it from being identified.

The inside, however was a different story, the ceiling was held up by tall marble pillars, that led up to gigantic circular space, with a stone alter in the middle, the floor again of the circular space again was made up of marble, at the end he could see a huge statue made of ruby and obsidian. To say the statue was beautiful would be an understatement, with her arms raised high up above her head, her figure exquisitely perfect; the statue was about the height of the cave. Even from a distance he could see the intricate ruby markings that decorated the expanse of the obsidian statue and the crescent moon shown proudly on her forehead. As he got closer he could see her eyes were made of emerald stones. He was always awestruck when he saw his Goddess.

He walked slowly but gracefully, even with his baggage, he had made his presence known. The members that occupied the circular alter all bowed their heads in a sign of respect. The closer you got you could see the women and men were adorned in lavish gowns and suits, that were made of the finest silks. But you could not see their faces as their faces were too beautiful to see for any lowly human. The human would become mad with desire and eventually their blood would boil and their insides would liquify, so they covered their faces with ornately decorated masks (except their foreheads that showed their ruby colored crescent moon).

He threw his baggage like bag of potatoes onto the alter and latched her arms into the metal cuffs. She fought tooth and nail for her freedom but she lost. She cried silently

At the foot of the statue, a gorgeous woman stood above all the rest. Her silver hair was decorated elaborately with an equally intricate obsidian crown. She wore a deep purple velvet gown that had golden accents, the sign of royalty. And of course on her forehead was a deep ruby crescent moon mark. She unlike the others was void of a mask. She smiled as he approached, golden eyes gleaming she asked in a husky voice "have you brought it?"

"I have my Queen" he replied, his void of any emotion

She scowled

"Is there something wrong Yato?"

"I have lost the scroll, my Queen" He bowed his head.

Her golden orbs flashed to menacing acid green and then back to gold.

"You smell odd boy."

"Poison, my Queen."

The whole room had dropped in temperature.

"You fall for such lowly human trick as poison!"

"I fell to my passions, and I was unaware the whore I was fucking was a kunoichi and she kunoichi overpowered me with poison and she stole the scroll…" He recalled his voice quaked ever so slightly

She took notice of this and she smiled

"A kunoichi, how interesting…"

"My Queen?"

"I will decide what to do with you later." Again a statement, it sounded bland to any onlooker but for Yato the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

The silver haired Queen, walked forward her arms raised, much like the obsidian statue behind her, she looked up her eyes closed, the full moon shone deliciously from a hole in the cave's ceiling, making her look even more ethereal. Her beauty was astonishing.

"It is a full moon tonight, ladies and gentlemen of the court, let the ceremony begin!" She said in a strong lilting tone.

Suddenly the sound of beating drums were heard, she walked gracefully down the steps, the rhythm of the drums accentuating the way she moved; like a predator.

She moved slowly to the quaking white dressed girl, she smirked as she saw the fear evident in the dark brown orbs of the girl. "We, the Kuro no Shi, thank you young one, for you are the beginning of our Mother's freedom!" The silver haired beauty smiled, showing her teeth. The young girl's eyes widened in horror, as she watched the silver haired woman's teeth elongate into fangs, her golden eyes turned into a malicious acid green, and the mark on her forehead glowing as intricate swirls and curves covered the expanse of her creamy white skin artfully.

The courtiers bowed at their queen, as they watched her in awe and like a viper, she shot forward and latched her elongated fangs onto the neck of the poor girl.

A bloodcurdling scream was heard. The sacrifice had begun, as they saw rivulets of blood trailing down. The courtiers stepped closer, their fangs elongating and their markings glowing. They watched as the rivulet's of blood suddenly disappeared when it touched the floor, and their markings pulsed in hunger.

"Let the feast begin"

* * *

**AN:DONE, that was so bloody difficult. But PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS. APOLOGIES FOR THE ERRORS**

**Ja!**

**~Burnt Red**


	6. I can be a freak every day of every week

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**

**Hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Is this what you call torture?! Dick move Morino!" The loud mouth idiot of a prisoner shouted, his spit flying everywhere. He eyed the pink haired woman head to toe, and laughed. "Come sit on my lap sweetheart, and we can forget all about that douche bag!"

"Who you calling douche bag? Douche bag." Sakura answered back laughing.

"How dare you!_ I_ should be tortured by the head of the torture! I am a wanted mercenary in _all_ nations, and I deserve respect! And getting tortured by some…some _Twinkie_ is a fucking insult, ya hear me!" He shouted, his voice getting louder.

Punch, slam, boom, and the prisoner went flying to the wall. He fell on his ass, as expected.

"You BITCH! I'm going to fucking kill you" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yeah that's right Sally go cry to mama." She retorted, with a tiny smirk.

"Oh wait you can't, because I fucked her in the ass so hard that she can't fucking move! And let me tell you, she really is a screamer, I think we woke all the neighbors up!" She laughed as she dragged the now disabled prisoner to a nearby torture chair, you know the shitty thing with straps and uncomfortable seat.

**_You know you could use that for S & M, I mean think of what you could do with your prey strapped down and at our mercy. Oh my god! We need to do it to your team. That will teach them to behave!_**

_A Team 7 orgy, the BDSM edition_

**_Damn right! Chains and whips excite me nanana_**

Mentally blocking her inner's pervertedness (and terrible taste in music) out, she stepped forward and straddled her current captive. She licked his ear and smirked.

"I'm going to have fun with this."

**_You observed him and deduced his weakest points, now you apply pressure to those weak spots and…bam! He becomes our very own pet. Ooh, can you leash him? The way he is so full of himself pisses me off. _**

_He hates not being in control, the way he called me a twinkie, showed that he thinks men are above women._

**_We should so make Naruto and Sasuke our bitches._**

_Not now inner_

**_Don't forget today is Thursday, we smoke pot with Shisui today_**

She grabbed a chain rope and looped it into a leash, she collared him. Tightly.

"What the hell, you whore?"

"Have I _asked_ you to speak?" she tugged on the makeshift leash harshly "you may speak when spoken to, pet! And you will refer to me as Mistress." She started, in an authoritative voice.

She reached over and scanned through his file.

"Jin Sengoku? That name doesn't suit trash like you! I dislike it, I think need to rename you…so from now on your name is Stench. So what is your name?" She smirked

"Ji-Jin Sen…goku"

"Wrong, you dumb shit." She added lightning chakra, which the metal chains conducted beautifully.

Screams of pain were heard through the walls of T&I department.

* * *

"Sakura-chan seems to be having fun?" Shisui sweat dropped as he watched through one way glass, and saw his best friend torturing the poor man. He had been observing the pinkette using BDSM style torture tactic for the last three hours.

To say he was disturbed was an understatement.

"Yeah she is! I picked out the leather gear myself!" Ino exclaimed, obviously proud of herself.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the torture room door opening, they gasped in shock as they saw their prisoner; now leashed, he was crawling on all fours. Sakura eyed them stoically and in a bland tone she stated: "Oh hey guys. He can do tricks and is now completely obedient."

"Awesome!" Ino chirped as Sakura handed her leash.

"His name is Stench" She added

Stench yipped.

"Thanks Forehead. You can keep the suit by the way, I know you and Shisui are into the S & M shit when you guys are high."

"Thanks!" Sakura smiled casually.

She turned to the Uchiha and smirked at him, "Like what you see?"

* * *

Shisui kicked the door down as he and Sakura crashed through his apartment door. He kissed her roughly, tugging on her hair and scratching her skin; carrying Sakura inside, he growled. Damn her for being so sexy, damn him for being horny, and damn the weed for dulling his control, but it was okay because hell, today was Thursday and he enjoyed his fucking session with his pink haired best friend.

She knew her stuff.

And he knew how to make her scream

Fuck. No stopping them now

Pop. Off came an article of clothing (her bra)

Lick. She licked his neck.

Eight. Oh my god his abs.

Sweat. There bodies moved together.

_Uh Oh!_ She was fucking him like a pornstar. He was ravishing her like a hungry animal.

Fuck. Pop (his pants). Lick. Eight. Sweat. _Uh oh!_

Suddenly Sakura felt another pair of lips on her neck. Fuck.

"Hey baby cousin."

Sakura gasped as she saw Itachi _freaking _Uchiha behind her. She was now in between two hot Uchihas.

"I'm hardly a baby, Shisui." Itachi drawled

Sakura glared at the curly haired Uchiha.

"I guess I forgot to mention that Itachi wants in." Shisui smirked.

Fucking asshat.

* * *

The corpse of the pretty blue eyed sacrifice, stared at the night sky with expressionless eyes.

The silver haired queen stared at the now dead girl _almost_ lovingly, love was for humans, she was not human, not anymore at least. As she pushed the girl's hair out of her now blood drained face she contemplated whether or not she should use the girl's skin as blanket covers and her bones for the decoration in her new throne room. "_There is beauty in death after all" s_he thought.

She licked the remaining blood off her lips. It was still sweet.

She turned as she saw her kneeling underling. He knelt so fucking low that his nose was almost touching the floor.

"You are to capture the kunoichi that outsmarted you." She stated

"Permission to speak."

"Permission granted."

"May I ask why my Queen?"

"**Mother **wishes to meet the human that can outsmart a demon."

He couldn't help but gasp. The **Mother **had never shown interest in a human before, well not until now. If he had felt anything he would have felt sorry for the pink haired kunoichi. But he didn't, he wasn't human.

"Your orders are my command, my Queen."

He disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

"Soon **Mother….**we will see you and you will finally have your **revenge**." She cackled madly as her eyes flashed an acid green.

_**After all Death is only the beginning.**_

* * *

**_AN: So hey guys, tomorrow is results day for me wish me luck! Chapter 6 if fucking finished, this cunt took a lot of time, apologies for errors. I must say a massive thanks to all those who reviewed, and those who followed and favourite-ed the story. I fucking love you guys coz you guys are awesome._**

**_It there are any questions let me know, or if there are any improvements you want in the story then please let me know._**

**_R&R guys_**

**_~ Burnt Red_**


	7. She shook me all night long

AN: **I lost my unicorn, I do not own anything except the damn plot**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Uchiha Itachi was always referred to as being the perfect shinobi for not only his village but his clan as well, he was a lethal fighter and was arguably the strongest shinobi of his generation. Not to mention (again arguably; he had to compete with Shisui on this one) he was one of the most handsome shinobi that ever existed. He was the pride and joy of his clan. _

_He had women kissing his feet and worshiping the ground he walked on and every once in a while he made sure to take advantage of that fact for the man had his own fucking needs to be taken care off. And he took pleasure in taking out his carnal desires in the many beautiful women that lavished him with their attention. _

_But Uchiha Itachi despised, more than anything were clan meetings, I mean, why did he have to waste his time with a bunch of senile old men that lived way past their uses. They thought he could tell him what to do. _Yeah well, those elders could kiss his ass.

_"Itachi, you are at an age where you can marry and produce heirs to carry on the blood line. We suggest-"A pompous-assed elder began but was interrupted by the current clan heir._

_"Forgive me for interrupting honoured elder Jaga, but I have been busy-." He stated stoically_

_"May I remind you as clan heir, you have a duty to your clan." Another elder interrupted, going by the name Inari, his old rat face scrunched up at the sign of disrespect from the current clan heir._

_Itachi glared. The temperature of the room fell a few degrees, the council elders and his father felt the hairs on the back of their necks._

_Itachi was going to win. He would be damned if he lost to those assholes._

_"I have not found a suitable candidate for a wife, as those said candidates have failed to impress. None of them are suitable for Uchiha Matriarch as yes they have impressive social standing but, are more interested in marrying me for the money and fame rather than the prosperity of the clan. Furthermore I have noticed that most of my candidates are from civilian backgrounds, would it not be more logical to marry someone with a ninja background, as my wife would not only give me strong children but would also be a capable guardian to protect the clan, when I am away from the village._

_ Therefore I will be choosing a suitable candidate, one that is worthy of the title of Uchiha Martiarch. And may I remind you my first and foremost duty is to Konoha and all her inhabitants. " He finished with a cold undertone._

_The elders all narrowed their eyes at their clan heir; they did not miss the thinly veiled insult, as he insinuated that he found them incompetent for picking out unsuitable candidates. Not only that he was also questioning their loyalty to the village, and also reminding them what could of have happened 10 years ago. He was effectively putting them in their place._

Clever cunt

* * *

_"Ahahahahah, you actually said that?" Shisui laughed hysterically, his baby cousin finally managed to grow a pair and tell those old baboons to go to hell._

_He was so proud._

_Itachi sighed as he massaged his temples, he was going to have another headache once he got home, his father would probably reprimand him for his lack of respect to those old tarts._

_"Ita-chan, I think you need to relax! I know! Come to my apartment this Thursday."_

_"Why?" Itachi glared at the nickname._

_"Thursday is stress-free Thursday; you'd love it, it's candy land!"_

_Itachi narrowed his eyes at his grinning cousin; not that he would admit out loud but his stress was at the moment 'off the roof'. He needed to relax._

_"Fine." The Uchiha heir consented grudgingly_

_"Awesome, don't be late!"_

* * *

And that's where he found himself, on Thursday afternoon, sprawled out naked on Shisui's king-sized bed, along with his equally naked cousin and his brother's pink haired team mate. He looked over to her and observed as she lazily smoked a joint. She looked back at him and offered the said joint, which he accepted.

She got up slowly, and from her pouty lips, the sound of her voice was like tinkling music.

"Shisui, I have to go, I have a mission. I don't know how long I will be." She stated in a bland tone

"Oh and bye bye Itachi-san, please feel free to come back." The beautiful pinkette added

Shisui groaned.

"The mission can kiss my bruised ass and so can you!" Shisui pouted, as he hugged his pillow tighter. No matter how much love he had for his village, sometimes life could be so unfair; missions could be so fucking annoying when they interrupted his and pink-headed bestie's fun candyland-unicorn time.

"Your bruised ass?" Sakura smirked in amusement

"You and your fucking violent tendencies"

"You seemed to enjoy the spanking."

"Next time, I'm going to screw you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a fucking _month_!"

**_Please do_**

* * *

She flew through the trees at a break-neck speed, she was nothing but a blur; blink and she was gone. If you saw closely (and also in freaking slow motion) you could see the tenseness in her shoulders. The mission was going to be no doubt a soul tainting one, where she would be en route to hell.

_I hate cults and their fucking backward ways._

**_Why is it always young, virgin girls? Could it be anymore cliché?_**

_10 bucks if the girl is dressed in white_

**_You are so on_**

_I can't believe we are betting on something like this…_

**_Darling, she is dead. _**

_Yeah I know but-_

**_Dead people don't fucking give a rats ass. _**

_Inner-_

**_If she does….well we'll make sure to send her to the pits of hell- Fire style._**

Sakura was thankful about her inner's sass, she was on edge after hearing about the numerous young beautiful girls disappearing mysteriously and being found days later with their blood drained from their bodies; they would be found with bite marks on their throats and a black crescent moon etched onto their forehead. The Fire Damiyo was worried about this happening to his own daughters and _personally_ ordered the _Hokage_ who ordered her Anbu to investigate and annihilate the person or persons responsible. She being one of Anbu's top agents got a head start, her Shishou knew she hated being cooped up into the hospital.

* * *

The grass country was beautiful, with the sun shining, the birds were fucking chirping their pretty little ass-feathers off and the scenery was spectacular.

**_The scenery is beautiful, I especially like the drained corpse in the dead fucking centre. It gives an artist's touch to it. I mean look at it, the pristine white dress compliments the red bite mark on her neck. The black crescent moon burned on her forehead contrasts nicely with the paleness of her skin, -_**

_You owe me ten bucks, so come on owe up_

**_You interrupted my art rave, so shut the fuck up_**

_Are we discussing this like psychopaths? Can I remind you that this girl was an innocent person wrongly killed by some dick bag in a cult ritual?! _

**_So? You'll just zero-dark-thirty their asses. Besides we hardly ever discuss art, you know I get extra horny when you paint in blood._**

_Eww gross inner, TMI!_

**_Oiii- look at her forehead…_**

_Yeah, black crescent moon etched on her forehead, what about it?_

**_No, the report said it was etched on the other girls' foreheads but this girl's forehead….it's different… it looks like it's been burned into her forehead; you know like a brand mark? I think this girl was very special as she was killed in a different way. Her corpse was well taken care off, I think she signifies something._**

_Oh go on, you are on a roll_

**_If it was etched, you would see some etching lines or something like that, and how did they get it so black? Food colouring? Also are you sure that the cause of death was the bite mark on the neck?_**

_I think I need to re-examine these corpses-_

"Well if it isn't the pink-haired hot slut that 'killed' me? Boy this makes it a whole lot easier."

That voice…

* * *

**Ye boi, chapter 7 finished. Thank you to those who reviewed and followed the story, your support means a lot to me!**

**Apologies for any errors. Also do you guys like my humor?**

**R&R**

**~Burnt red**


	8. There is no rest for the wicked

**AN: Chapter 8, hope you guys enjoy. I do not own Naruto, also warning this chapter is not happy, fluffyunicorns.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As swords clashed, sparks flew everywhere. Both parties had malicious smirks on their faces.

"Nice rack." He smirked as he looked down at her tits as they smashed their blades together

**_Nice face, too bad she's gonna put a fist in it. _**Inner cackled, which Sakura smirked in glee.

Sakura jumped back, she was forced to play on the defence, dodging the punch coming her way. ' _Time to turn this bitch around,' s_he leaped into the air, pointing her toes and grabbing her katana she started spinning.

Yato's eyes widened as they witnessed as the Pinkette added fire chakra to her blade and descended upon him like an angry goddess.

"Sword art; Dance of the Crimson Flames." She whispered, she loved her sword, it was different from the other swords. This sword was made out of a meteorite that fell to earth; she came of across the said meteorite in one of her previous missions. She had the blade specially made for her; the blacksmith owed her a few favors after all. The blade was beautiful, unique even, the blackness contrasted nicely with dark red vinyl patterned accents. The fire around her accentuated her body; the way she moved looked more like an exotic fire dancer. However Yato was surprised again when the blade scratched his cheek; _he did not see that coming. _With her precise chakra control, she commanded the fire to destroy everything in it's reach. One scratch and your whole body would burn, _from inside out._

**_Yeah baby! Kill it with fire! _**

Within second he crumpled to the ground, in shear agony. Before he could comprehend anything his back collided against the back of a tree. He spat out blood, as he felt his insides were on fire, leaning against the tree he lurched forward and coughed out blood again, he smiled. The Pinkette was good for a _human, (_ '_even the strongest of human ninjas would die'_, he mused), but fortunately for him he was _not _human.

**_Adios Motherfuck-_**

"Hahahaha**hahahahah!**" The red-head laughed hysterically with a manic smile.

Sakura's eyes widened, thanking her reflexes she realised she was blocking a blackened claw.

His stance wide but strong, his clothes ripped, with an insane smile on his face, he stared at her with malicious acid green eyes. His aura was completely different, but what surprised her the most was the glowing crescent moon on the dead centre of his forehead.

**"****Take a picture it'll last longer!" **He smiled again showing his now elongated fangs.

**_Why you mother fucking asshat! As if!_**

"**I gotta tell ya, it's been awhile since I've used this form; none the less ****_especially_**** to some ****_Pink-assed harlot_****." **He said in deep baritone, it sounded more like growl.

Sakura smirked.

**_Oh no he didn't!_**

_Oh yes he did_

**_Give him hell_**

_Don't need to tell me twice._

Gathering chakra to the centre of her forehead, she reeled her head back and head butted him. Hard.

She of course took advantage of this momentary distraction and pulled his fist toward her and kneeing him in the abdomen (of course adding chakra to her knee). He again crumpled to the floor.

"**You bitch!"**

"Oh it's not like I've heard that one before!"

She was unpleasantly surprised as he smirked again, this time getting up to a standing position and simply dusting off his clothes like her attacks meant nothing.

"**Cute, but did you really think that would do anything to me?"**

**_He's right; he should've been dead ages ago, it's like he is not even huma-_**

Suddenly, she was shaken out of her thoughts as Yato grabbed her neck, and slammed her on to the hard ground. The grip on her neck tightened starving the Pinkette of oxygen.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_

**_Yeah girl, again_**

_Not helping Inner, I'm gonna to lose consciousness soon_

Yato knew that the Pinkette was filled with surprises, so he came prepared. Ripping off her armour and shirt with one hand, and caging her body in with his own muscular one, he pulled out a needle syringe filled with clear liquid. Feeling the Pinkette starting to thrash beneath him like a caged animal, he settled more of his weight onto her, and plunged the needle into the side of her neck. He couldn't deny that he felt a sick sense of satisfaction feeling his prey's body give out from underneath him.

"**This drug is designed to keep you awake until I say otherwise…giving me ****_complete and utter _****control over you. " **He said

"**I've been meaning to pay you back for what you did to me in my apartment. It's too bad that I wont be able to hear you scream, but I guess I'll just have to imagine it****_. _You on the other hand_, will _feel everything, your body is mine.****"** He added in a smug tone.

_'__No, no he's going to rape me' _Sakura mentally cried

_Inner please-_

**_Yeah sweet heart, I know._**

She watched as he ripped of her clothes and _carefully _took off his already ripped ones. She felt one of his hands kneading one of her breasts roughly, the other fisting his own erection that was settled against her thigh. His mouth was on her breast, biting, licking the bud and leaving angry red marks. However, it was his eyes that were the most disturbing, acid green never strayed from hers; they observed as vivid green became dull green. Acid green eyes grew angry at this and roughly entered her dry hole. He plunged his shaft deep in and out the Pinkette, bumping into her cervix every damn time. She could feel every bit of what he was doing to her; she didn't feel pleasure…or pain. She just felt numb.

**_Did you know a cat's penis is barbed at the end? I know for a fact the females were not consulted about this!_**

_Inner_, _you fail at distraction methods sometimes._

**_Shut up, I'm trying_**

_Inner…_

**_Yeah? _**

Before he came he roughly pulled out of her and spilled his seed all over her naked form. He grunted in satisfaction, as he saw her bruised and half broken body; but he quickly became unnerved by the blank stare she gave him. Deciding he had enough, he pulled out another needle syringe and stuck it into her neck.

_Thank you, for always being there. Please take care of my body for now._

**_Wait Sakura-_**

She fell into a black oblivion.

* * *

**AN: Chapter eight done! Any questions? Please let me know! Thank you for the continued support, it really makes me happy. I know this chapter is depressing. Apologies of errors. Also CHECK OUT THE NEW IMAGE COVER FOR THIS STORY. IT TOOK ME ABSOLUTELY AGES TO FIND AND EDIT THE PICTURE FROM GOOGLE! OF COURSE CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL PHOTOGRAPHER, BUT THE FREAKING EDITING TOOK FOREVER! **

**R&R guys**

**Bye bye, school starts tomorrow.**

**~Burnt Red**

**P.S Yes I know that quote is from Supernatural, but I couldn't help but put it in. Again excuse my sense of humor. I also know rape is a bad thing, I am a victim of sexual harassment, believe me I know. But learning to laugh again and not be afraid is one of the first lessons of getting past that terrible experience.**

**P.S.S Please check out my profile, I have a few ideas for new stories in my mind, and those ideas are on my profile, please have a look at them and see which one you like the most. If anyone wishes to collab with me, that would be awesome! Of course right now I'm a bit short for time and I want to finish this story first!**


End file.
